<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memory Break by its_magic13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949100">Memory Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13'>its_magic13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alden gets punched, Also Tiergan is extremely gay, Gen, I can’t think of good titles okay don’t judge me, I love Tiergan okay, I would punch him, I’m sorry but there is nothing straight about this man, better than what this fic is putting him through, but that is neither here nor there, he deserves better, this is probably the angstiest (is that a word) thing I’ve ever written, um...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_magic13/pseuds/its_magic13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Leto stood up. “Prentice’s Tribunal is over.”</p>
<p>A knot of nerves twisted in Tiergan’s stomach. “And?”</p>
<p>“The Council has decided to perform a memory break,” Leto said quietly.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>One-sided Tiergan/Prentice, Tiergan and Magnate Leto friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memory Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you’re here for Alden Vacker hate, gay Tiergan, and a heck ton of angst, you have come to the right place.<br/>If you stan Alden Vacker for some godforsaken reason, somehow think Tiergan is straight, or are looking for fluff, you should probably leave.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Tiergan entered the living room, Leto was there, presumably to give an update on Prentice’s Tribunal, as he had every hour for the past six hours. It was taking an unusually long time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Tiergan did not bother trying to force a smile.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto stood up. “Prentice’s Tribunal is over.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knot of nerves twisted in Tiergan’s stomach. “And?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Council has decided to perform a memory break,” Leto said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan stopped in the middle of fidgeting with his home crystal around his neck. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Council has decided to perform a memory break on Prentice,” repeated Leto, as though it would make more sense the second time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">  <em>They can’t do that</em> </span> <span class="s1">, Tiergan almost said. But it was a ridiculous argument. The Council was well within their rights to order a memory break. Tiergan knew it. Leto knew it. Prentice knew it. “When?” he whispered. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In two hours,” Leto said in a dull, emotionless voice. “They need to give the Telepaths time to prepare.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s doing it?” Tiergan asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alden Vacker and Quinlin Sonden,” said Leto in the same flat voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Cognates,” Tiergan murmured, twisting his home crystal between his fingers. “Of course.” He glanced up and met Leto’s eyes. “Two hours, you said?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not much time, then,” he said, more to himself than to Leto, and began walking towards his Leapmaster. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto followed. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alden might be easier to convince than Quinlin,” Tiergan said by way of answer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know that if you do convince them not to move forward with this, the Council will simply recruit someone else?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is our last chance, Leto. I have to take it. Everglen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan appeared in front of Everglen’s massive glowing gates, and was greeted by none other than Alden Vacker himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tiergan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alden.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know what you want,” Alden said, walking back into the estate’s grounds and gesturing for Tiergan to follow. “And I can’t give it to you. Prentice has been convicted-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On your evidence,” Tiergan snapped.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He broke the law. He knew the consequences.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A memory break is uncalled for. Prentice is innocent.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All the evidence points to the contrary, and you’ll forgive me if I don’t fully trust you to make an objective judgment.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tiergan demanded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prentice was-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Is</em> </span> <span class="s1">. He </span> <span class="s2"> <em>is</em> </span> <span class="s1">.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very well. He <em>is</em> your best friend, and has been since Foxfire. You’ll naturally believe the best of him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What makes you think you’re so objective yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Objective or not, I have evidence to back up my claim, and the Council agrees with me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“And do </span> <span class="s2">you</span> <span class="s1"> agree with </span> <span class="s2">them</span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They ordered the memory break. It was their idea. Do you agree?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whether or not I agree,” Alden said carefully, “is not the point. I cannot disobey their orders.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan stopped walking. “Do. You. Agree?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alden sighed. “I generally think that memory breaks are horrible but necessary. This case is no exception. Prentice will have opportunities to voluntarily surrender the information he is hiding, but if he does not take them, I will have no choice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“There is </span> <span class="s2">always</span> <span class="s1"> a choice,” Tiergan insisted. “You could have said no. You could have stood up and refused to do this!”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know the Council!” Alden snapped. “They would have just assigned Quinlin another guide!” He stopped and took a deep breath. “And besides, Prentice is guilty. I know you don’t want to believe it-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s not true!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your opinion changes nothing! I have no choice!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do have a choice! You just won’t make it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alden met Tiergan’s eyes unwaveringly. Tiergan was shorter than Alden by at least a few inches and was suddenly acutely aware of the height difference. “You are asking me to ruin my life, and the lives of my family, for a criminal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan returned Alden’s stare. “Prentice is not a criminal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Regardless, would you make this choice? Would you throw away everything you’ve ever worked for?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes,” Tiergan said immediately. “For Prentice, I would do it.” </span> <span class="s2"> <em>For Prentice, I would do anything. Even if he wouldn’t do the same. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alden blinked, initially taken aback, but his surprise did not last long. “I barely know Prentice. What if the situation were reversed? If Quinlin were asking you to risk everything not to break me, would you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would. If Quinlin believed you to be innocent, I would refuse to perform the break.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alden stared at him for a long moment, then said softly, “Someday, if you ever have a family, you’ll understand.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Prentice has a family.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I do regret what they will have to endure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“So that’s it, then?” Tiergan snapped, blinking hard. “You’re going forward with this? You won’t even </span> <span class="s2"><em>consider</em> </span> <span class="s1">an appeal?”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alden’s eyes narrowed. “If you want an appeal, you can make it yourself! I’ve made up my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’ve already tried, and I have no influence with the Council! You’re nobility! If </span> <span class="s2"> <em>you</em> </span> <span class="s1"> appeal to them, Prentice has a chance!”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, he doesn’t! As you pointed out earlier, I helped to convict him!” Tiergan opened his mouth, but Alden cut him off. “And no matter who makes the appeal, they won’t get through in time. Prentice has two hours left. Less, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">At the reminder of the time limit, Tiergan stepped back as though he’d been slapped. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Less than two hours... </em> </span> <span class="s1">“There’s nothing I can say to convince you?”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you really were, you’d stop this.” He raised his home crystal to the light and was gone before Alden could reply. He would need to go home and get to the entrance to Atlantis from his Leapmaster.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One whirlpool and one stomach-dropping leap off a cliff later, Tiergan was in Atlantis. He scrambled off the gigantic sponge, sprinted towards the canals, and hailed a passing carriage. “Quinlin Sonden’s office, please,” he gasped, out of breath. Running had never been his strong suit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The driver cocked an eyebrow. “You all right there?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>No.</em> </span> <span class="s1">“Fine.” He got in.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">The driver snapped the reins. The eurypterid started to move, slowly at first, then gathering speed. Tiergan stared out at nothing. What would he say to Quinlin, assuming he was even at his office? What would </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Quinlin</em> </span> <span class="s1"> say to </span> <span class="s2"> <em>him</em> </span> <span class="s1">? Even if he could convince Quinlin not to perform the break, what would happen then? Would the Council simply assign Alden another partner and have Prentice broken anyway?</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The carriage came to a halt and the eurypterid reared up, the sound of its clacking pincers jerking Tiergan back to reality. “We’re here,” the driver told him. “But I don’t know how you’re getting in without an appointment.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan flashed him a tight smile. “I’ll figure something out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right.” The driver shrugged. “On your own head be it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan nodded distractedly and got out of the carriage. Without a prescheduled appointment, he was reduced to banging on the door as hard as he could and hoping the receptionist would get curious enough to open it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did, eventually. A slight women with pale blue eyes and white-blonde hair peered out at him. “If you don’t have an appointment, sir, I’ll have to ask you to-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan pushed past her and into the building. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” she exclaimed, glaring at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” he apologized, striding towards the door to the office itself. “This is urgent.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Mr. Alenefar, I don’t care </span> <span class="s2">how </span> <span class="s1">urgent it is, you need-“</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped and turned around. “How do you know my name?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Quinlin said you might be on your way. He said he knew you would be upset.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was right,” Tiergan said sharply, flinging open the office door. He slammed the door shut behind him and turned to face Quinlin Sonden.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tiergan,” Quinlin said, getting to his feet. “I can’t say I’m surprised to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, that’s what your receptionist said.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quinlin sighed. “I’m not surprised by that, either. Sanne couldn’t keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan ignored the attempt at small talk and got to the point. “Do you really intend to go through with this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, the memory break? The Council has made their decision, and their verdict won’t change.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s not what I asked you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All right. Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan was about to speak, but something in Quinlin’s expression warned him not to.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do harbor some reservations about the break,” Quinlin admitted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan pounced on the admission. “So you can see that this is wrong-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My opinion will change nothing,” interrupted Quinlin. “If I back out, they will send someone else to do it. We will provide Prentice with ample opportunities to surrender the information he is guarding. It’s on him if he refuses.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“How can you be so cold?” Tiergan blurted. “You’re talking about taking away someone’s very </span> <span class="s2"><em>sanity</em>.</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I may not be entirely convinced of your friend’s guilt, but the Council is, and I would rather perform the break myself, knowing I did all that I could legally do, than leave the responsibility to someone less... charitable.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">  </span> <span class="s1">Tiergan willed himself to stay calm. “You can’t do this.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I didn’t have to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no choice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always have a choice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quinlin shook his head. “I’m sorry, Tiergan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You and Alden both,” Tiergan muttered. He flung the door open and let it bang shut behind him as he stormed past Sanne and into the streets of Atlantis, where he stopped on the corner of the street, then walked back around to the back of Quinlin’s office building. Prentice was being held in there, awaiting his memory break. And if he was in there...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tiergan stepped to the side, out of the way of two passing women, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. </span> <em><span class="s2">Prentice? Are you there? Prentice? It’s me. Please answer. </span></em></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">He tried again, shoving his thoughts out at his friend. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Prentice? It’s me! Are you there?</em></span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">  <em>Tiergan?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Prentice!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Oh, thank goodness it’s you. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Who else would it be? </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You never know. Might be Alden or Quinlin trying to get a head start. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tiergan shuddered. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Where are you?</em> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em>Some side room. Hold on. </em> </span> <span class="s1">Prentice transmitted a picture of a small room, bare except for the chair he was sitting on and a door in front of him. </span> <span class="s2"><em>It’s locked</em>, </span> <span class="s1">Prentice told him, guessing his next question. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>I already tried it. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Are you hurt?</em> </span> <span class="s1">Tiergan asked anxiously. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>No</em>, </span> <span class="s1">Prentice replied, sounding unusually calm for someone whose sanity would be shattered in less than an hour. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>The chair’s a bit hard, but I don’t suppose being a prisoner really puts me in a position to complain. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Ha</em>, </span> <span class="s1">Tiergan thought. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>You seem relaxed. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I’m trying to be. What about you? You seem upset.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Don’t worry about me. I’m okay. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>I might not be an Empath, but I can</em> <em>tell you’re lying</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <span class="Apple-converted-space">     <em>It doesn’t matter. </em></span><em>In all seriousness, how are </em> </span> <em> <span class="s1">you</span> <span class="s2"> holding up?</span> </em></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Well enough, I guess. I’m still sane.</em> </span> <span class="s1">It was a phrase he’d often used with Tiergan as a bit of a joke, but now it carried a heavier meaning.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">  <em>That’s not funny.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em>I suppose not. I am a little nervous. </em> </span> <span class="s1">He said this as though discussing an exam or stage performance, and not his impending broken mind. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>I would be worried if you weren’t,</em> </span> <span class="s1">Tiergan assured him. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>But you might not have to be. I’ve been to see Quinlin and Alden-</em> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>No</em>. </span> <span class="s1">Prentice’s mental voice was wistful but firm. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Whatever you said to them, it will change nothing. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Don’t be like that. You never know. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I do know. Even if you could have convinced them, it’s too late to change the Council’s mind. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>How can you just accept this?</em> </span> <span class="s1">Tiergan thought sharply. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>I can’t lose you. The order can’t lose you. Cyrah and Wylie can’t lose you. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tiergan could practically feel Prentice’s sad smile. </span> <em><span class="s2">The order is more than prepared to lose me, and I </span> <span class="s1">will</span> <span class="s2"> see my family again. They will not lose me forever. I have faith in the moonlark.</span></em></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Perhaps too much faith.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">  <em>Tiergan-</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>No. I cannot do this without you. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>You are so much stronger than you realize. Far stronger than me.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>No</em>. </span> <span class="s1">Tiergan’s eyes prickled with tears. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>I’m not strong.</em> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">  <em>You are</em></span><span class="s1">. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>Changing the subject slightly, I do have a request. Two, actually. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">  <em>Okay. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>First: Tell Cyrah and Wylie I love them. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em>I will. </em> </span> <span class="s1">He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Second: Take care of Wylie if anything happens. Please.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I will.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Thank you. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were silent for a while, letting their minds wander. Tiergan ran the chain of his home crystal pendant through his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="s1"> <em>    You have a very vivid imagination, my friend</em>, Prentice said after a few minutes.</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="s1">    <em> What do you mean? </em>Tiergan asked, knowing exactly what he meant. He’d been imagining ways to make Alden pay for this.</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><em> <span class="s1"> <span class="s1">     Remind me never to give you any reason to hate me.</span> </span> </em> <span class="s1"> <span class="s1"><br/>
</span> </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="s1">Tiergan laughed. A man passing by gave him a strange look. <em>I could never hate you. </em>The thought sounded a lot more romantically coded than he’d intended. </span> </span> <span class="s1"> <span class="s1"><em>Um... because you’re my best friend, </em>he added.</span> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="s1">     <em>Right...</em></span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <span class="s1">Several awkward seconds passed.</span> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>I can hear them coming,</em> Prentice transmitted. <em>Alden</em><em> and Quinlin. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><span class="Apple-converted-space">  </span><em>I’ll kill them</em>,</span> <span class="s1"> Tiergan thought fiercely. </span> <span class="s2"> <em>I swear I will. </em> </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>That won’t be necessary.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"> <em>Prentice, I- </em> </span> <span class="s1">but there were so many things Tiergan wanted to say. He decided on: </span> <span class="s2"><em>I’m going to miss you.</em></span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>I’ll miss you too. But I’ll be back. I hope.</em> </span> <span class="s1">For the first time, there was a tinge of fear in Prentice’s thoughts. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>You </em>will</span><span class="s2">come back. I’ll drag your consciousness back </span> <span class="s1">myself</span> <span class="s2"> if I have to. </span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>I don’t doubt it. </em></span> <span class="s1">A pause while Prentice gathered his thoughts. </span> <span class="s2"><em>Goodbye</em>. </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">  <em>Wait, Prentice!</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Prentice had already severed the connection, and he was blocking Tiergan from making another one. Tiergan leaned against the wall, breathing shakily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know how long he stood there, trying to calm down. Eventually, two men emerged from the building’s back door. Alden and Quinlin, both of them looking exhausted but relieved. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the relief that got to him. He stepped away from the wall. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alden noticed him first. “It’s over, Tiergan. It’s done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan was shaking with fury. He didn’t think through what he did next. He reached back and punched Alden in the face. Alden gasped and stumbled back to be caught by Quinlin, raising a hand to cover his bleeding nose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is not over,” Tiergan whispered. He could feel a sob rising in his throat, but he choked it down. He was not going to cry in front of Alden Vacker. Quinlin took a step towards him with fire in his eyes. Tiergan turned and ran, faster than he ever had in his life. Quinlin did not chase after him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made it out of Atlantis and leaped home in one piece, surprisingly enough. Leto was waiting for him on the balcony. “Why are you here?” Tiergan demanded, clenching his trembling hands into fists. “It’s done. Just leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto smiled sadly. “I thought you’d appreciate the company.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan strode across to balcony rail and looked out at the starry sky. “I punched Alden Vacker,” he said finally.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto laughed softly. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I broke his nose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not that you’ll be able to tell.” Tiergan clenched his hands around the railing. “It’ll probably be fixed within three hours. Won’t even be crooked.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s elvin medicine for you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing really leaves permanent marks for us, does it?” Tiergan observed quietly. “Not physical ones, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto joined him at the railing. “No. But invisible scars can hurt just as much.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spare me the philosophy.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re edgy,” Leto commented.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan turned to face him. “How can you be so calm?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto looked away. “It’s my job.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan rested his head in his hands. “Oh, to hell with jobs. They’re what got Prentice arrested.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto rested a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tiergan almost pushed Leto off, but decided not to. “</span> <span class="s2">No</span> <span class="s1">.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just asking.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks, but he fought them back and forced himself to meet Leto’s gaze. “He’s not even dead, Leto. He’s just </span> <span class="s2">gone.</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. But we have to trust our moonlark.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“That will take </span> <span class="s2">years</span> <span class="s1">,” Tiergan choked.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“But it </span> <span class="s2">will </span> <span class="s1">happen.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what happens after? Will he even remember us?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Leto murmured. “This has never been tried before.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re willing to risk Prentice’s life in this experiment of yours?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wouldn’t if there was another way.” Leto paused. “Why do you care so much?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because he’s my best friend! Do I need another reason?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No,” Leto said slowly, shaking his head. “There </span> <span class="s2">is</span> <span class="s1"> another reason.” He stepped back and considered Tiergan. “You loved him.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tiergan tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a sob. “Put it like this: if he’d asked me to kiss him, I wouldn’t have said no.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto nodded thoughtfully. “Is this why you never filled out a match packet?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! It is, all right! I don’t like girls! I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto blinked, but was apparently not too thrown by the outburst. “I suspected as much,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What does it matter?” Tiergan turned away from Leto. “He never felt the same way, and he might not even remember me. </span><span class="s2">If </span> <span class="s1">we can even heal him.”</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It </span> <span class="s2">does </span> <span class="s1">matter. You still meant a lot to him.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great.” Tiergan leaned over the balcony rail, staring out at nothing, his expression carefully neutral. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beautiful view,” Leto noted, changing the subject.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto’s hand came to rest once more on Tiergan’s shoulder. “You seem tired.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"> <span class="Apple-converted-space">     “Yes,” Tiergan snapped. “That’s what happens when someone you love is worse than dead.”</span></span><br/>
     <br/>
     Then the truth of his statement hit him, and he could no longer hold back the tears <span class="s1">. He hid his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leto said nothing, but simply stood with hand on his friend’s shoulder as tears slipped down his own face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good times in the Lost Cities.</p>
<p>Comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>